random_shatfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy and the Heavies Albums
This is a list of albums released by Spy and the Heavies, from years of releasing them. Their first album was released in 1960 while they were still the Enforcers, and their last album was released in 2015. They released at least one a year as the Enforcers, and then switched to one every two years from 1965-1980, and then they took a six-month break until recording of "Love in the City" began in 1981, and took three years due to the sheer amount of material, mixing time, and the fact that it was first issued on CD, a then-new format. After that, they started releasing albums every two years again. They made albums until 1999, when they quit recording to become a live band for a little more than a decade. The next album they released was in 2010, and they made two more until 2015, when Francis died and the band was dissolved. Occasionally, they returned as Spy and the Heavies Revival, playing their best songs live at venues they historically visited, such as Lions Park. One interesting tidbit is that they supposedly had a very rare album released in 1998. It was a very long, strange experimental album, containing some of the most insane, unorthodox recordings made by the band with titles such as "Will Fuck For Food" and other random funny or vulgar stuff like that. It was mostly intended as a joke album, and received extremely limited distribution, just in the town of Teufort at local record shops with only 100 copies made. One person claims to have it, and knows the name of the other tracks (which will be listed at the bottom of the page below), but he said he won't release any of the album out of fear of copyright, even though the album is regarded as public domain. One day, however, a mysterious source released four of the album's tracks in low quality, and suddenly disappeared. The album was supposedly produced when all the band members got drunk and messed around in the studio for two days. They claim it was one of the worst experiences ever, and they stopped drinking except on special occasions, although they did have a fun time picking the titles. 1960s 1960-1965 (as The Enforcers) Dance by Daylight (1960) # Magnum Force # Conga! # Soldier of Dance # Petite Chou-Fleur # Drunken Pipe Bomb # Merry Go-Round # Sunny Afternoon # Twist and Shout # Dance by Daylight Extreme Power (1961) # Fight Song No. 1 # Fight Song No. 2 # Intruder Alert! # Long Shot # Treading Lightly # Cloudy Tuesday # King of the Hill # Extreme Power Hello, World (1962) # Gotta Go Away # Nevermind # Wild Dreams # Streets of Tomorrow # Smooth Steps # Promise # Nobody's Perfect # Hello, World Let's Party (1963) # Dizzy Miss Lizzy # Careless Party # Raging Celebration # Real Dance #Wild Ride #Golden Shindig #Eternal Festivies #Let's Party Love and War (1964) # War # Battle of Midway # Full Metal Jacket # Airborne # Base Camp # Big Boys # Country Team # Love and War End of the Line (1965) # The End is Near # The Escape # Run for Your Life # Dire Consequences # Nasty Surprise # Nightfall # Shockwaves # SOS # End of the Line 1965-1969 Mannrobics (1966) # Faster Than A Speeding Bullet # Playing With Danger # More Gun # State of Affairs # Magnum Force No. 2 # Flying Ace # Mannrobics Havana Boulevard (1968) # Intersection # Old Man Harry's House # Weekend at Barbara's # John Smith's Ranch # Street Signs # Alleyways # Dead End # Havana Boulevard 1970s I Miss You Plenty (1970) # Mondegreen #Deafening Sadness #Gloomy Sunday #Silent Depression #My One True Love #Fear On My Mind #I Miss You Plenty Dance of the Century (1972) # Explosive Dance # Just an Ordinary Dance Number # Jump Up # Dance on Fire # Party Rockers # It's Celebration Time! # Dance of the Century Vacation (1974) # Slumber Time # Extended Recreation # Amazing Amusements # A Sense of Relief # Leisure on the Beach # Alleviation of Worries # Vacation Terror in Teufort (1976) # Seduce Me! # It Hates Me So Much #Red Bread #Rocket Jump Waltz #Imagination Land #Keep On Truckin' #War and Peace #Abstract Thinking #Texas Style #Relaxation #Radio Room #Terror in Teufort Longest Days (1978) # A Little Heart-to-Heart # Dapper Cadaver # Three Days to Live # Victory Song No. 1 # Victory Song No. 2 # Carousel of Curses # Misfortune Teller # Longest Days 1980s Spy and the Heavies Greatest Hits (1980) # Magnum Force # Drunken Pipe Bomb # Dance by Daylight # Fight Song No. 1 # Intruder Alert! # Streets of Tomorrow # Let's Party # Love and War # Shockwaves # End of the Line # Playing With Danger # More Gun # Havana Boulevard # Just an Ordinary Dance Number # Seduce Me! # It Hates Me So Much # Rocket Jump Waltz # Keep on Truckin' # Texas Style # A Little Heart-to-Heart # Victory Song No. 2 # Longest Days Love in the City (1985) # Dance All Night # Legendary Party # City of Gold # Party School # The Price of Love # Hardcore Celebration # Revenge of the Lush # Festive Times # No Ordinary Dance Number # City Living # You Can't Stop the Party # The Ultimate Festivity # Love O'Clock # Love is Hard to Forget # Celebratory Days # Love in the City Wartime (1987) # Khe Sanh # Tet Offensive # Hamburger Hill # Easter Offensive # Attack on Camp Holloway # Lam Son 719 # Operation Starlight # Linebacker II # Junction CIty # Wartime Stop Right There! (1989) # The Swing # American Patrol # Flying High # No Man's Land # Time to Dance # Super Swing # Criminal Mischief # Stop Right There! 1990s Simpler Times (1991) # Split Personality # Homesick # Proceed With Caution # Beware of the Lonely Heart # 1976 # Blue Life # Simpler Times Over the Years (1993) # Last Year # Jump Down # The Hiphop Hop # Hotrod # Super Fighters # Shoot It Down! # Improvisation # Over the Years The War of the Century (1995) # Culture Wars # Fighting for Fun # War on Love # Fantastic Fights # Superficial Slam # The War Never Ends For the Sake of Love (1997) # Love Me Forever # Love of a Kind # Blue Love # Love is a Beautiful Thing # Love is Everything # Dance Party # For the Sake of Love The Last Dance (1999) # Celebration of a Lifetime # Centuries Away # Million Years' Party # Flying Ace No. 2 # Texas Style II # Keep on Truckin' Forever # Millennium Swing # The Last Dance 2010s The Circus of the Sky (2010) # 'Aint Got No Time # # # # # # # # # The Circus of the Sky Energized (2012) # # # # # # # # # Energized Old Times Sake (2015) # # # # # # # # # Old Times Sake THE VERY RARE ALBUM Pisser Dick's Daily Routine (1998) # Will Fuck For Food # Ass-pergers # Anal Probing # Skullfuckery # Fred Fucks # Eat My Shit # Adolf Shitler # Shitload of Fuck # Rock Out With Your Cock Out # You Little Twats # I Get Fucked in the Ass Every Night # Heavy Drinking # Pelt Your Shit At Them # This is Some Serious Shit # Selling My Shit # Sex Tape # Sass-Ass # Super Duper Fuck # Clusterfuck # Fucket of Shit # Assoholic Bitches # Bitch, Hell No # Fucking Hell # Damnation # Crazy Cunts # Fucking You All Day # Dragging My Ass On the Ground # Assifying the Shitinator # Shit Kit # Jerking a Sausage # Fucking Yourself in Your Sleep # Do All This Shit Over Again Daily # Same Shit Every Day Category:Albums